In order for a network to be able to accommodate many different radio base stations HeNB (Home eNB), a mobile communication system of the E-UTRAN scheme is configured such that a gateway device HeNB-GW (HeNB Gateway) can be provided between a mobile switching center MME and a radio base station HeNB.
S1 interfaces (specifically, an S1 C-plane (S1-C) and an S1 U-plane (S1-U)) are defined between the mobile switching center MME and the gateway device HeNB-GW, and also between the gateway device HeNB-GW and the radio base stations HeNB.
The configuration herein is such that S1 C-plane signaling (S1-AP messages) that is individual to a mobile station UE is not terminated by, but rather relayed by the gateway device HeNB-GW.
The configuration is also such that S1 C-plane signaling that is not individual to the mobile station UE is terminated by the gateway device HeNB-GW.
The S1 U-plane data may be configured to be relayed by the gateway device HeNB-GW, or may be configured to be terminated by the gateway device HeNB-GW.